Papercuts
by Average Canadian
Summary: The one where Percy's been in love with his best friend since high school and now that she's getting a divorce, he might finally get the girl for once in his life OR the one where Annabeth is convinced her best friend, Percy, is gay and tries to set him up. (Now open for suggestions. Come at meh.)
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a really bad idea to post this, but here we are. An itty bitty tidbit of a story I have in mind.**

 **I might take this down and repost it as a complete oneshot when its done. I don't know yet.**

* * *

Papercuts

"Why didn't anyone tell me that divorces suck." Annabeth groaned exasperatedly while gripping her skull. Curls threaded between her splayed fingers and tumbling lusciously down like a waterfall. A file of papers spread threateningly out in front of her. Binding black letters glaring up at her evilly.

"Common courtesy?" Percy offered with a shrug while he set her usual out in front of her. A steaming crimson mug of black coffee, one cream with a plain old fashioned powdered sugar donut sitting on a simple white china plate.

He'd made the batch of donuts fresh that morning anticipating her arrival and her desperate need for something sweet. The coffee was already a given thanks to Annabeth's incurable addiction to caffeine.

"Nobody wants to tell you about divorce when you're in a rocky marriage." Percy added as Annabeth accepted the food with a that grateful smile she always seemed to have on hand. The usual warmth blossoming in his chest followed as he rubbed his neck trying to cease the feeling. "Not that everyone knew your marriage was rocky… it just didn't seem… uh… "

Sending him a pursed smile, Annabeth looked back to her papers with that mellow look still in her eyes. He wanted that look gone, he wanted her to sparkle like she used to.

"It's okay." she sighed. Her figure and angelic face complimented by the morning sunshine streaming in through the window. "I'm not going to pretend things _were_ fine. I know people saw this coming. I just wish I did. I was so sure I could fix this. I was so ready to at least."

Percy felt his heart hiccup a little. The lost longing in her face and the quiet grievance in her shoulders was still there from last week when she'd called him up bawling and sobbing about how she'd found her husband in bed with another woman. The way her shoulders trembled when he held her made him feel useless and awful. How she'd been reduced to a crumpled flower by the one supposed to keep her strong made him feel like he wasn't there for her enough. It also made him want to bash in Daniel's face, but he decided to save that for later.

Daniel had been Annabeth's husband after all. Even if he was a filthy clot of crap usually found blocking drains, he was the one she picked to live her forever with and Percy only wanted her happy. Even if the bastard filled her head with empty promises, even if he never made any sacrifices for her while she made them all, and even if he always kept her from seeing her friends _he was still Annabeth's husband._

And it killed Percy. Not because Annabeth never had even thought of _him_ romantically, or that she'd picked a scum bag to marry. Oh no. It was because after all Daniel did to her, Annabeth was still willing to try and make their marriage work. She set up an appointment with a counselor, she called their friends to help draw in support, she dropped meetings and work time to help sort things out with Daniel because she had made a promise at an altar, and Annabeth never gave up on a promise. She was faithful.

How did he repay her?

Divorce papers. A confession of years of disloyalty and an indifference to any guilt he should've been feeling.

By the time Annabeth had called him two days ago, she hadn't even been crying. She was past crying. She just talked in an exhausted weighted voice about everything that was happening, and everything that was going to happen. She was deflated and bent out and had been tossed aside like a used tissue or cigarette bud.

"Beth… do you still… do you still love him?" Percy shot a wary glance around his bakery to insure they were the only ones. Being still too early for morning traffic, the rest of the booths and coffee tables were clean of customers giving them full privacy.

Annabeth stared at the seat across from hers before her eyes shifted to gaze at the window box of blue flowers. Nibbling at her lip as she turned this over in her mind.

 _Overstepped._ A red alarm went off in Percy's head. _Back away. Give her space._

"It's a dumb question. I- I shouldn't of-"

"I think I loved the security." Annabeth deadpanned. Her eyes looking up to reach Percy's with a startling boldness in her thunderstorm eyes. Percy's throat pinched. "Or at least I loved the security more." she continued as an afterthought.

Percy's brows met. "Explain," he muttered curiously while pulling the other seat back squeakily and taking it with a thump. Alison was handling the baking and there were no customers yet anyways, so he had a bit of time.

"Well, yes. I loved Daniel. Love, I guess. But not as much as when we were first married. Even as we were growing apart I still loved that he was there. It was insurance that I wasn't going to die alone. I loved that I had a person, I had _secured_ a person in my life that would never leave me- gosh I sound like an idiot."

Percy scoffed, and reached across to grab her hand tentatively. He just wanted her to know that he was there, he would always be there. But how could he get that message through?

"You don't sound like an idiot." he tried to meet her eyes but she continued to stare at her papers.

"I had a fish on my line, and I wanted to keep it there." Annabeth's tone suddenly turned sour. She leaned back and pushed the golden curls away from her face with a bitter sigh. "Only an idiot would make as many sacrifices for that reason."

Okay yes, granted Annabeth was a _little_ bit of an idiot for that. Percy couldn't deny it.

It had driven Percy mad hearing all the _little_ things Daniel was unable to give up for her. Nights out, or even a day with the car. He would never sacrifice _anything_ for her. Percy would ask himself for days; Is he blind? Is he stupid? Does he not see what's right in front of his nose? Everyday, Annabeth would come in with a new reason she should dump him. Everyday, she'd come into the bakery as usual, order a coffee and sometimes some toasted raisin bread or a danish and she'd tell Percy exactly what Daniel had been up to and how she thought she could fix it.

"Okay, so maybe a bit idiotic." Percy relented with an apologetic smile. "But hey, life was never supposed to be a candy land in the first place. So you had a bad marriage, the bright side is that's it's over."

"Ya it's over." Annabeth grumbled while taking a delicate sip from her mug. "It's over and I wasted five years of my life, and now I'm twenty seven and I'll never find love again."

The familiar fizzle tickled Percy's gut again. A sense of dread and excitement shot through his veins like a bittersweet burst of energy at the sensation. It was the plague and a million dollars at the same time. It was a feeling that made him tingle, but one he didn't want.

He was hoping again.

He made a promise to himself that he'd _never_ hope again. Not after Annabeth's wedding when she looked stunning and gorgeous and smiling like the sun and dancing with another man while he watched drunk and miserable. His eyes following the future he'd pined for since high school as she twirled in that brilliant white dress, her eyes shining and laughing with Daniel. As she kissed him when the dancing got slow.

He'd never be that guy. He knew that then, he knew it now. But there was still the stubborn hope that wouldn't leave him alone.

He'd been able to stifle and choke the hope out when she called him about the divorce, and every moment afterward until now.

Now she was talking about never finding love. Now she was convinced that she was never going to marry again.

 _But I'm here_. Percy wanted to say. _I love you already._

Instead he snorted. "Yes you will. Don't sell yourself short. You're just being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic." Annabeth huffed while putting her nose in the air defiantly. "I'm old, and a divorcee and I'm never going to get that perfect urban family. My only hope of substantial happiness is to start collecting cats now so that when I'm decrepit and fragile I'll have an army of feline friends to scare away unwanted house guests."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you really think you're never going to get married again?" he asked with a serious undertone. Locking gazes with her.

Annabeth paused. Thoughts passing through her eyes silently before she looked to her lap. "I don't want to be an Elizabeth Taylor." she muttered.

"And that means?" Percy pressed lightly. So used to Annabeth and her vague celebrity references. In all honesty it was part of her charm.

"She married eight times. If I made a mistake in getting married once then how many times before…" she trailed off. Genuine fear throbbing through her eyes like an old sore as she looked to him for help. Her eyebrows pinching up.

It was in moments like these that Percy forgot to breath.

"Don't be ridiculous." Percy cleared his throat. Again shoving down the feeling he got from her. "You're Annabeth. Sure you're not perfect but the one of the things about you that is amazing is that you learn from your mistakes. Next time you marry, should that happen you'll find yourself in a fairytale."

Annabeth sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. Her eyes falling again to the papers.

"How can you be so confident that'll happen?" she asked. Doubt lacing her voice in a web of uncertainty.

"Because I know you." Percy shot her an encouraging smile. "You're not one to make the same mistake twice."

"And if I do?"

"Impossible." Percy scoffed while waving his hand. "This chapter of unhappy marriage is over. You don't just revisit chapters."

Annabeth smiled timidly. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." she gleamed.

Percy opened his mouth to say something stupid when a pleasant little 'ding' met his ears followed by the trodding footsteps of couple peering around his bakery. Their eyes hungry and their noses picking up the fresh warm smell of sweet icing glazed donuts and warm risen bread.

"Gotta get back to work." he gave her a winning smile. "Tell me if you need anything else, and I'll be over here in a heartbeat."

Annabeth chuckled. Then added. "Of course. You're the best."

 _The Best isn't enough to walk you down an aisle._

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things have been really slow on recently for me, so I decided to post this, which was already in my docs.**

 **I have one or two chapters left of my main story anyways, and my other one is wrapping up really quickly, so who knows. I might just retire from fanfiction soon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Can you believe that he's getting Chiko? Can you?! He's totally unqualified to keep her. He doesn't know what kind of food she likes, or when to take her to the vet. He's never taken her to the vet! He never fed Chiko before! He only gets to keep her because he's the one who 'bought her' and put his name down on the papers! It's like he _knew_ I would fall in love with that dog so he could take her away from me. It's so unfair." Annabeth ranted as Percy jumbled with his keys to close the bakery. The crisp spring night piercing through his jacket as he listened intently on what she was saying.

"Plus he gets half of _everything_. I'm the only full time working one who mostly paid for the house, the car and everything else. Now I have to sell my house, sell my car, divide my furniture OR compensate with equal payment."

"That's dumb." Percy agreed as he finally turned around. Eagerly shoving his hands into the warmth of his pocket. "Walk and talk?" he suggested. Not wanting to be late.

"Sure." Annabeth fell into stride with him. Percy had to make sure that he didn't take a second glance at her because _dang_ she looked good. It was her casual wear too. Just a simple t-shirt and jeans. Nothing flashy, nothing fancy. But nothing that Percy didn't find uncomplimentary.

"Also, he's moved in with the girl he cheated _me_ on. Something like Jenna Fairhoild." she trailed off. Her eyes wandering around the somewhat deserted streets of their small town. The quaint wood board, and brick houses alive with lit windows and the smell of blooming tulips coming from the town park was fresh against their lungs.

Apparently Annabeth had a rough day at work between balancing her real work and sorting through every last divorce paper that had been shoved under her nose.

"The brunette who's a waitress and lives in an apartment. Stupid wide eyed flat nose chick who _knew_ Danny was married. The skinny little…. Stupid girl."

Percy took a glance at Annabeth. Her full lips were pursed, her shoulders drawn up with her arms firmly crossed over her midsection, the faraway look in her eyes and the sudden silence on her tongue spoke of danger. He gave her a few more moments to pick up her thoughts and keep on ranting but she stayed as silent as the grave. Her eyes falling to the ground as heavy thoughts burdened her.

Note: A quiet Annabeth in a time of particular unhappiness was not a healing Annabeth.

"C'mon Beth. Talk to me. What are you thinking in that smarty pants brain?" Percy asked softly. Watching with a clenched heart as she looked to him startled for a second before seeming to melt under his gaze. Her eyes softening in his.

"It's stupid." Annabeth chuckled sadly. Looking down as she avoided each crack in the pavement. Another quirk that Percy found endearing.

"I won't know it is until you tell me." he pointed out. Making a fair point that he knew she couldn't deny. He waited two seconds before;

"I was wondering what this Jenna Fairhoild girl has that I don't." Annabeth stopped walking. Her eyes watering again. "I mean it's so cliche of me to think but she _was_ pretty. All she was, was pretty too. Was I such a bad wife that Danny would cheat on me with the first pretty face he saw? Was I really that much of a let down?"

"Oh Beth-"

"I tried so hard to be the perfect wife." Annabeth suddenly sniffled. Her thunderstorm grey eyes shimmering with emotion. "I did everything I could. I was so ready to try and make things to the way they were when we were first married. I- I-."

Percy grabbed her hand and yanked her into another hug. Feeling her tears descend upon him again. The shudders as she cried pricking his heart over and over.

"It's not your fault." Percy assured for what felt like the millionth time. Rubbing her back, rocking her gently. Letting her head fall in the crook of her neck where she seemed to fit so perfectly.

"Then why am I so sad?" Annabeth whimpered. "Why do I feel like this? I said I didn't love him that much. I knew it was falling apart… I just -I."

Percy shushed her. Pressing his chin against the top of her head. Letting the world around them melt.

"You did nothing wrong. It just didn't work out. You're going through a big change, but it's all going to be fine."

"I can't help it." She mumbled miserably into his shoulder. "It feels like I could've done something."

"You did everything and that was the problem," Percy huffed. "Daniel didn't act like a husband to you."

"Daniel did his part too… sometimes…"

"Sometimes isn't enough. He wasn't enough Beth. Even if you had made him happy, _you'd_ never be happy. You can't just sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of someone who doesn't care. That's not right. You deserve way way better and you know it, so no more bringing yourself down on this matter alright? You're strong. You're competent and you're independent. Doubt yourself again and I'll be convinced that you're really not Annabeth but a commercial bakery spy here to feed on my recipes to mass produce my pastries and pump them full of preservers and artificial flavors."

It was a weak and really dumb joke but Annabeth softly snortled against his shirt nonetheless.

"Gee whiz, my cover has been blown," she breathed. Fruitlessly trying to wipe her eyes clean as she pried away from the hug. The warm imprint she left against him made his heart feel hollow. "Hopefully my other friends aren't as sharp as you Mr. Dagger Jackson."

Percy smirked playfully. Ignoring the throb in his chest. "No one is as sharp as I." he muttered. Hating how her eyes were red and had a desperate longing glint in them. Hating how she was feeling like this and there was not much he could do about it. Hating it all. Hating how he never had the courage or the reason to tell her how he felt.

He wasn't about to tell her now or ever. He didn't even have time to _think_ about telling her because with a few more strides, they were there.

 _Bacchus Bowling_ screaming in flashing neon colors over the door. The only light up neon sign in town that had caused quite a stir when it had been erected. The blinking lights always made Percy's eyes bleed, and the sappy eighties boy band love songs playing on the decrepit speakers seemed to drive away business instead of enticing it.

Overall, it was a place that should've gone bankrupt a millennium ago but the management was decent and the sodas were the best in town. That and tourists couldn't resist a bout of bowling in a vintage style joint so it seemed to turn more of a profit then expected.

Stepping through the doors, Percy felt the familiar whoosh of heat and took in the smell of fabric disinfectant and cheap airspray. The red carpets, the vintage posters and pictures framed in gold against the wall, the old school theatre bulbs bordering the roof and glaring a yellow light.

It felt like home.

"I thought I told you kids ta keep outta ma alley." Bacchus yelled menacingly from the open door of his office as usual, and as usual they ignored him with smiles on their lips.

"Good gracious, he's still kicking." Annabeth muttered under breath to Percy with a devilish smile. Her eyes still slightly red, but quickly returning to normal.

"He was a hundred years old when I was ten."

"Rumor has it that the secret to immortality is wine and hate. In that order." Percy deadpanned.

"I better get started, I'm already an old maid." Annabeth muttered under her breath. Before Percy could huff back a response on her age they were already at the desk. Fingers tapping against the surface, and looking around for the old brass desk bell that never seemed to be in reach.

"Why do you even bother renting shoes. Ya come here every month." A drawled out voice was directed at them with an unimpressed tone.

Percy smiled at the saggy older woman with big hair and powdered up with the 60's 'prefect mom' look.

"Renting shoes is part of the charm Ruthie. You can't deny us that." Percy chipped in as he lent against the old wood counter. Years of scratches and paint overs chipped against the surface in a collage of history. White shoes with black stripes piled on boxed shelves behind the old lady who was gripping a spray bottle like a weapon.

"Okay doll." Ruthie snuffed with the least bit amount of interest. "It's your chance for foot fungus and warts. Not mine." and then just like that she half heartedly tossed the couple their shoes. Sizes already memorized.

"Man I missed this place." Annabeth grinned at Percy as they sat down on the bench. His heart started fluttering like a dang bird trying to escape a cage. "What, it's been almost eight months since I've been here?"

"Actually it's been a year." Percy corrected while focusing on his shoes. Not daring to look up at her. Knowing full well that the person that always kept her from coming was currently out of the picture.

"A year?"

"As you live and breath."

"Well, as stated before ' _Man I missed this place._ "

He missed her here too. Correction, he missed her here _alone._ No Daniel gripping her by the waist and leeching off every conversation she had or running in late and making everyone start a new game over.

This whole _no Daniel_ part made him excited. It was refreshing and promising and opened up that one possibility he wanted so so badly. _But don't you dare even hope…._

The mood however was dampened when they arrived at their usual bowling lane. The rest of the floor practically deserted as was normal for a thursday evening. The thunderous noise of heavy stone balls being violently rolled down a lane of thin wood panels and knocking into pins echoed in the background along with more sappy music Bacchus liked to bug them with.

Piper immediately got up and hugged Annabeth. A million apologies and sympathies in her eyes as she muttered a few things into her ear.

 _Don't remind her._ Percy wanted to say. She'd just been crying, he didn't want her to be reminded of everything that was going on. He wanted her to have this night to forget about Daniel.

But what did he expect? Of course Piper and Hazel and Calypso would want to hear about the divorce and how things were going.

First of all they were girls, and _girls_ liked to talk in depth about emotionally upsetting things. Secondly they didn't see Annabeth everyday like he did. They didn't own a bakery the blonde liked to come into every morning and sit by the window to sip coffee and chat. They got phone calls and arranged visits. Not the knowledge and comfort that as soon as she left for work after her coffee, they'd see her the next morning at practically the exact same time.

The girls peeled off to sit at one of the booths probably to interrogate her in privacy about everything that happened while rubbing her shoulders and encouraging to continue when she got too emotional.

Percy didn't understand girls.

Well, he'd never actually been with one longer then a few dates so that might've put a damper on his knowledge. But still, they never seemed to make any sense.

"Ew, emotional girl talk." Thalia materialized beside him, unashamedly sporting a glass beer bottle shimmering with condensation.

"You convince me more every day that you are in fact, not a girl." Frank appeared on the other side of Thalia with an unimpressed sound in his voice.

"Don't challenge her femininity. She'll only flash you with her boobs." Jason was there too.

"Someone say boobs?"

Of course Leo wouldn't miss this conversation.

"Thalia's boobs. Not safe boobs to talk about." Jason supplied while cocking his head at the ring of girls all centered around the booth. "How long do you think it'll take them to talk it out?"

"Talk what out?"

"Annabeth's divorce Leo. Keep up." Frank swayed backward on the balls of his feet. A can of soda in his hand and his eyes glued to the girls as if he were watching a football game.

Leo only balked. "Annabeth's getting a divorce?"

"Why else would all the girls flock into such a tight group unless something emotional was happening?" Jason asked rhetorically.

"All the girls?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"All of _our_ girls." Frank corrected without so much as looking left.

"Percy doesn't have a girl." Leo pondered out loud. "So it can't just be _all_ our girls."

Percy didn't grimace or flinch. He barely felt that pinch in his heart because he was so used to it. By definition, he was the always 'single guy' in the group. That label was stuck to him so tightly that it was almost apart of him.

"How long before they get bored of the topic?" Thalia pondered into empty air before taking a long sip of her beer.

"How long before the sun burns out?" Jason snorted sarcastically.

"How long before us watching them gets creepy?" Frank was swaying again. His question actually striking true.

"Too late." Percy sighed. "We're already creeps."

"I could've told you that!" Thalia cackled.

"So wait. Annabeth's getting a divorce?" Leo sounded confused. "Since when?"

"Since like last week bro." Percy rolled his eyes. The words seeming to bite his tongue. "Daniel cheated on her."

"For real?"

"As I live and breath."

"Man. That's tough."

"You sure you don't want to go over there and join them?" Thalia snickered. "I think they need one more girl to make it a party."

"Shut it Grace."

"OOohh tough guy wanna take this outside?"

Leo paused before scowling at the floor. "No." he answered quietly.

Thalia guffawed and reached over to pound him on the shoulder once, making him waver for his balance. "I'm kidding little man."

"I know that." Leo scoffed once he stopped flailing like a rookie tightrope walker. "Just fighting a man with boobs is embarrassing."

"Oh no he didn't." Jason gasped with fake shock. Really only stoking Thalia on as the groups sole attention turned from the girls to Leo and Thalia in a heartbeat. Percy internally sighing at how this always seemed to go down. Although, not that it wasn't amusing.

"Punk." Thalia snarled while shoving her beer into Jason's chest to hold onto.

Jason was ready for it.

In a second Leo was gone. Sprinting like a deer with its tail flashing white towards the door and Thalia hot on his heels. Her arms splicing through the air as she ran as straight as an unwavering arrow. Shimmers of excitement sparking in the group as they shouted at Leo to run for his life. A distinct scoff of endearing ' _idiots'_ coming from the girls.

"20 bucks says Leo will get away." Frank looked to Jason with a calm this-is-totally-normal look.

Jason rolled his shoulders for no apparent reason. "Nah. Thalia's had a good week. I bet she will get a good knock on him."

"You're on."

Percy rolled his eyes when truthfully he'd been part of many a bet before. "We get it. Leo's fast but Thalia's got stamina. They're not race horses."

"Might as well be." Annabeth came stumbling up to them before gingerly plucking the beer bottle from Jason's hand and taking a generous swig. Her shoulders drawn back in forced perkiness and a void in her eyes as she tried to look casual. The cloud of girls following her like gloom stuck to eeyore.

It made Percy want to take a giant fly swatter and just shoo them away. Maybe burrito Annabeth in a blanket and lock the rest of the world outside.

Calypso's face pinched in confusion as she looked around momentarily before it gave into an exasperated understanding. "I reckon Leo's still taking a lap of the block with Thalia."

A series of nods confirmed her suspicions.

"Those two." she sighed as if they were her naughty children instead of boyfriend and friend.

"Thalia's hotheaded and Leo loves to tease. It was a match made in hell." Percy joined her with the fruitless head shaking and dismal sighing. A chorus of grunts of agreements followed as they blissfully stared in the direction there friends disappeared to this time. Watching a family usher its small kids out the door while trying to get them all to say goodbye to Ruth who in turn waved a dirty dish towel like a surrender flag. The old crow was probably streaming more profanities under her breath then pirate stuck on swabbing duty.

 _Those parents wouldn't be smiling if they were juuuust a bit closer to Ruth._

A lonely car passing by on the vacant street, its headlights glazing the glass doors for a second before disappearing. The sound of a grumbling bowling strike and less than enthusiastic cheers echoed in the hollow alleyways before Hazel crossed her arms in an almost bored manner.

"So should we start the game or…"

"Yea sure."

"I'm in."

"I'll put the names up on the screens."

"Should we get wings this time, or nachos?"

"Maybe both." Annabeth mused while swirling her stolen beer around thoughtfully. Her piercing grey eyes were staring in the distance as if she were thinking about something very very far away. Like she were trying to grasp a lost dream, or remember a childhood wish whispered into a dandelion head.

 _Thinking about Daniel._ Percy concluded. Not sure how he exactly knew this, but knowing that it was true. Something in his gut could just tell.

Maybe it was the fact that he had spent hundreds of hours just gazing at Annabeth inconspicuously like sleazy stalker. He knew every little detail about her mannerisms and subtle expressions. He'd memorized every one of her looks.

She snapped out of it when Calypso hooked an arm around her and started chatting about her neighbor who was stickly about grass height and patio lights being left on. Annabeth smiled and laughed brightly but there was still that edge on her. A part of her that wasn't completely paying attention or was still thinking that faraway thought.

It was like Daniel had left a small blade in her side to agonize over. Or worse, it was like he chipped a piece of her away, hoarding that piece of her to take out and torture every once in a blue moon.

Percy's fists tightened. A bubble of anger swelling in him as he followed the gang back to their alley. Watching Annabeth as he always did; from a distance.

She slid into the booth and was promptly squished by Piper and Calypso on either side of her. Making few sarcastic jokes chirpily on the table sizes while setting her brown leather bag at her feet. In one brisk movement she swept her golden curls over her shoulder and leaned against the table to get into closer on a conversation. The one hooded light hanging above the table by a cord captured her features perfectly and seemed to make her glow.

Or maybe that was just Percy's 'Annabeth Vision' playing with him again. It happened all the time, and usually in the most bizarre of places.

Like at a gas station, or superstore, or even a fickle bar light. Screw all those romance movies that had stunning girls who got the glow under full moons and in fancy prom attire. Annabeth got this glow any fricking time any fricking where. It drove Percy crazy.

"Having fun there Kelp Head?" Thalia came up beside him with a mundane tone. Her eyes were full of sympathy as she slid her hands casually into her pockets of her black ripped jeans. "Have your eyes on the prize?"

Okay, Percy had two prominent regrets jutting out of his life like steak knives thrown against a cutting board.

One being a doozy of an argument he had with his mom right before she got sick when he was in middle school, and two being getting drunk at Annabeth's wedding.

Because when Percy got drunk that night, he first felt happy for Annabeth because she was happy and glittery and glowy. A few empty glasses of alcohol later and he felt miserable and sat there like a moping sloth pining for her. And yet a few hastily downed glasses more and he was wallowing in self pity so deep he started mumbling his problems for the whole world to hear.

The whole world, at that moment, being Thalia Grace who sobered up pretty damn fast to take care of him.

She found him staggering out back kicking a sound system the entertainment had put there. Telling the hunky box his dumb problems and _how she loved Daniel not him_ over and over like a stupid broken record _._

He didn't remember much after that, only that roughly twelve hours later when it felt like a chisel was being driven through the core of his brain, he was sitting on Thalia's bed as she withheld advil for information. He ended up cracking his biggest secret to her for two little pills and a glass of water.

Thank the heavens that Thalia was a friend to secrecy.

"No." Percy knew he was fooling no one as he peeled his eyes off Annabeth. A light blush on his cheek bones as her face burned behind his eyelids regardless of where he looked; another symptom of 'Annabeth Vision'.

Thalia clapped a hand on his shoulder. A strange sparkle of mischievousness in her eyes. "Well if you haven't heard; the prize is back on the counter so I'd get my eyes there pretty quick."

There. It was haunting him. That tone in her voice. Thalia was _hoping_ for him. Egging him on. The hope was still there no matter how hard he stamped it out in himself.

"No, Thalia." Percy muttered sternly. Moodily turning around so none of the other gang could see his expression sour. Thankful that he was just barely out of earshot with all the background noise. "Not happening. I'm not going to _put my eye on the prize."_

Thalia's teasingly bright expression seemed to fold into itself as she gave into confusion. "Why not? Perce, she's _single_ again."

"There's a collage of reasons why." Percy shuffled his blue sneakers and buried his hands in his pockets. A familiar throb yanking through his chest as if he had a knot jerking through his veins.

Thalia jutted her chin out and crossed her arms. The predictable defiance building itself up in her posture. "Give me one reason."

"I could give you a hundred."

"Just one Kelp Head." Thalia challenge with an arched brow. Her look of skepticism deepening as he sat there silently.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth as reason's flashed over his mind with every pump of his heart. It was suffocating to think of every reason he ever gave himself not to tell Annabeth, like a noose being tightened one notch per reason.

Thalia chuckled smugly before he could speak. "Can't think of one. Can you."

Percy waited a millisecond before shooting her the most withering look he could muster. "How about the fact that if I go for this, I'll just end up disappointed and out a best friend and possibly the greatest person I have?"

"Stupid reason," Thalia snorted. "Got any others?"

"Uhhh, the fact that what Annabeth wants Annabeth gets?" Percy pointed out like it was obvious.

When Thalia gave him an odd look, Percy buried his face in his hands. He really didn't want to talk about this. It kinda hurt. "Oh just forget it-"

"Or just explain it," Thalia interrupted with an _euh duh_ look.

But he didn't want to.

"Annabeth doesn't shy away from things." Percy mumbled as he stared hopelessly at the floor. "When she wants something, she _goes for it_. It's how she started dating Daniel in the first place. She was the one who made the first move. She's always the first one."

Thalia's look only steepened. "And?" she asked critically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Percy shot a doleful look over his look. His eyes naturally finding Annabeth out of all the faces. His heart tied in so many knots that it ached.

"If she wanted me, she'd come to me." Percy mumbled heavily. "But she doesn't want me. Not like that."

She was smiling. Staring at Piper who told a kickass grocery store encounter story and laughing at all the right times. Totally enveloped in the light flooded table so she never even bothered to glance around. She might've seen Percy at what he considered his worst.

Pining for her.

Again.

It was pitiful and awful and he considered it none other than a bad habit he absolutely had to eliminate. But he couldn't help it. She was just… Annabeth. Did she have to be anything more?

At that moment Leo came stumbling in with a crooked limp that he was _obviously_ faking. The crowd around the table looked up to him and a gallery of grins broke their faces. Jokes were made, Leo waved them off while reliving his harrowing survival tale and Frank forked over a papery twenty dollar bill to a smug Jason. They were laughing and joking in this table of light, and Percy never felt so out of place. This feeling brought him down this low. The feeling that he _wasn't good enough_ for her to look at him the way she looked at Daniel that night on their first dance. He just was never going to be good enough.

Thalia, who was quiet up to that point, put what seemed to be a sympathizing hand on his shoulder. Her eyes also focused on their vivacious group of friends.

"That's dumb," she said without a hint of regret. "Get over yourself and make a move."

Took a few seconds to process what she said as he stared dumbly at the table. Cue the feeling of stupidity in 3-2-1. Ew.

Pour your heart out. _Check._

Slightly dramatic look over your shoulder. _Check._

Expecting comfort. _Check._

Be comforted, and move on. _Not_ checked.

He'd done this whole talk with Thalia wrong. In fact he'd acted like a lovesick teenager. Percy was _no_ teenager. He was twenty seven damn years old for crying out loud. He owned his own business, and could tie his shoes just fine. He got swept up in the moment _again._ Another lovely thing that happened to him when his affections for Annabeth was the subject of conversation. He got all gooey, and ended up doing things that would be put in a cliche sappy romance movie. Percy was not _gooey_. He was a man dammit. He needed to _act_ like a man. Be a man.

"Yeah." Percy surprisingly agreed with Thalia. Puffing his chest slightly out at his new found manly confidence. "Yeah you're right!"

"Atta boy!" Thalia beamed proudly.

"Nothing will happen if I do nothing." Percy figured. "I need to _do_ something. Even if she does reject me at least I'll finally get closure."

"That's right!"

"I'm going to do something." The sentence was uttered on a breath but it sent spasms of butterflies through his stomach. It was promising and exciting and let open the floodgates of hope that washed through his insides like a warm bath.

"Finally," Thalia grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

"Where?" His stomach suddenly stopped vibrating. That warm feeling went dry.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "To Annabeth?"

"Oh… you want me to make a move now?" Percy grimaced. Instant deflation of his few seconds of _manly_ confidence. "As in right now, right now?"

Thalia sighed like an exhausted single parent. Rubbing her forehead as she leaned back on one leg. "Okay. Maybe not now. But soon."

A breath of relief escaped his mouth before he could cork it, meriting one annoyed look from Thalia.

"Soon!" She repeated while giving him a stern look. Her eyes remaining on him as she walked towards the table. Turning around, she immediately starting to bicker with Annabeth about her stolen beer. The argument turning into chaos as Thalia leaned over the table to grab it and Annabeth held it high above her head. Percy barely registered the immaturity. He was a bit shaken.

 _Soon._ The word itself bounced around his skull like a ball in a gymnasium. In a way it felt threatening. A gun with its tricker clicking or a blade that was tossed at you. Either the bullet hit you or it didn't. Whether or not it was lethal was an entirely different boat of gravy.

Long story short, it took Percy awhile to actually walk up to the booth and squeeze onto the last ledge of seat beside Thalia. He only found the will to make it there because Leo noticed him standing in the background like useless lawn gnome and hooted at him to get his ass over there.

He hesitated twice because _shit_ he was terrified. It was almost as if Annabeth would be able to sense that he had decided to make a move. It felt that way.

What that move was going to be, was to be determined on a later date, but he was going to make a move nonetheless!

And then the rest of the night was as normal as anything.

Thalia complained about the nicknames put up on the screen and Percy joined her. Jason got a strike _every damn time_ while Franks shots were too powerful and would sometimes jump into other lanes while he sat there pink and sheepish.

Piper was really only competing against Jason because the rest of them sucked and Leo would make ball jokes while they hissed at him to shut up because this was supposed to be a 'family friendly environment' (cue Thalia hiding her beers) and ball jokes were just immature. Calypso would come after Leo swaggering and sashaying onto the platform like a model and then promptly gutter the ball and cheer loudly as if she hit a home run and Annabeth kept missing when it was her turn because she was so tied up in talking and laughing and hooting at everyone else that the gang would have to yell at her to snap her out of her fun.

All in all it was great.

It was always great. They were always great. Percy could never imagine a life without them.

The night only started to die down when Ruthie was standing by their alley tapping her foot impatiently because they'd already played three games, and closing time was like fifteen minutes ago and they'd gotten crumbs all over the bloody place so _get to the curb ya mucky kids_ (always said with something like humor).

And that's when Percy realized that Annabeth had parked her car at the Bakery, and she was going to walk home with her _alone_ and Thalia was giving him winks and nudges and grins and the butterflies took to life again so fast that his stomach was practically humming.

He knew he didn't have to do something _tonight_ , or for a few months in fact. Annabeth did just get divorced and by all means he wasn't going to crowd her. It just made him nervous of what might come.

Of how many ways he could totally embarrass himself in front of her and then lose her friendship. He didn't want to lose her, or what they had. He wanted to hold onto it. Cradle it for a bit longer and continue watching from a comfortable distance. He was good at that.

While they walked in a more or less content silence Percy found a million reasons to talk himself out of that reckless decision of making a _move._

 _Grow up already Percy._ He told himself harshly. _It's time you did something._

Taking a timid glance at Annabeth he felt his heart quiver slightly. The air felt rough against his lungs, and eyes could never stay on her for more than a second. He couldn't stop looking at her, but he couldn't look at her for long. It was as if she were a blinding comet orbiting his feelings.

He felt so _scattered._

This was Annabeth; his best friend, and crush of a million years. He couldn't just pucker up and ask her out. But if anything were to happen…

No, he didn't need to think about this right now. The risk of it all stressed the dickens out of him. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to do anything tonight. What would he do? Subtly compliment her hair? Walk a bit closer? Maybe even just brushing his hand on the skin of her arm lightly?

"Man I'm exhausted," Annabeth sighed with a hearty smile. "But it's the most fun I've had in months."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Percy couldn't help but grin at it. At her.

"Well hopefully we'll all be back there next month doing the same thing," he chuckled deeply. "That is, if you would care to join us next month and not wait for almost a year to go by."

"You offend me Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scoffed. "I will be punctual as ever, and I'll even beat you there."

"Doubt it," he joked.

Annabeth shoved him playfully before sticking out her tongue. The bakery in sight before he knew it and their paths slowly starting to divert already. Percy heading towards the simple glass front door and Annabeth peeling off towards her car.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Annabeth replied. Her bright smile disappearing as she turned to unlock her car. Her waterfall of curls looking perfect in the streetlight.

Percy watched her go.

* * *

 **For those worrying this will get all complex and darkish like my other fics, don't worry! Next chapter (which is practically done) is mostly light. This fic is going to be all light and airy and fluffy if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt like I hadn't posted something in awhile, so here this is. Been in my docs for awhile.**

 **Plus I missed the activity posting a new chapter brings he he.**

 **Also, to anyone who follows me, keep your eyes out for a new big one shot I'm about to post. Started it last month and its now 30,000 words. Literally fingers on fire with this one. Calling it 'Lavender Oceans'. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ah Mademoiselle," Percy's lips split into a large smile as Annabeth came leisurely into the bakery. A bubble of surprise skittering around his gut at her presence because she'd already been there that very morning.

It was near closing time too, and the sky had faded to a romantic shade of purple with deep orange streaks. Outside, the wrought iron victorian lamp posts were flickering to life and basking the streets in an artificial yellow glow.

She was not in her usual work attire either.

Instead, she was sporting a pair of tight jeans, a pale pink top that exposed her shoulders and a pair of tall stilettos. With her makeup done up like a goddess and a bit of bling coming from her silver bracelets and earrings, Percy was getting Annabeth vision all over again.

"I'm going to need four coffees, one with cream, and three decafs with milk. Plus a box of your finest assorted pastries if you don't mind good sir," Annabeth shot him a dazzling smile.

"As you wish," Percy bowed jokingly low. His eyes bright as he started assembling her order.

"Going out tonight?" he asked lightly while gently placing the sweets into a flimsy cardboard box.

"Ugh, the girls _insisted_ we hit a bar tonight. You know how persuasive they are," she groaned dramatically while leaning against the counter. Her eyes wandering around the homey shop as if she had never seen it before.

"I also know how much you adore them, and how you would do anything for them. Including going to a bar," Percy rolled his eyes. A ghost smile on his lips as he started filling the foam cups with steaming liquid. He could feel Annabeth's eyes on his back.

Annabeth scoffed. "You know me too well. Honestly it's creepy sometimes."

"Likewise," Percy shot an amused look over his shoulder at her.

"You know you have flour all over your back," there was a smirk embedded in her voice.

Percy half heartedly shook his shirt in attempt to get it off. A light blush on his cheeks as he scoffed softly.

"Alison thinks she's soooo funny," he rolled his eyes while passing over the goods to Annabeth. A passive hand still swiping at his shoulders trying to get the white powder off the black fabric.

"Aw, leave the old bird be," Annabeth chortled. "Sprinkling you with flour is probably the only fun she gets."

"Not Alison. I swear that dame parties harder at the bingo rave than any other human."

"Is there even such thing as a 'bingo rave'?" Annabeth cracked another smile and Percy couldn't breath.

"For Alison, there's bingo raves," he deadpanned.

"Huh, so I've been hanging around the wrong people all this time," she crossed her arms with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "Clearly Alison is where it's at."

"Clearly."

Annabeth slid the large box and drinks over to her side of the counter and flipped out her wallet. Her hand thumbing through the contents until she was passing him over her bank card.

"Here, you know my code,"

Percy suppressed another smile. Adoring yet another one of her quirks.

 _Hates touching registers. The buttons feel weird._

Quickly he tapped the plastic card against the little device and chirped out a little 'Beep' in his best robot voice before offering the card back. A sly smirk curved on his face when he said; "Thank you for your service."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just let me pay, you dimbo."

"No way. Its past closing time, I can't make a sale now."

"Percy-"

"It's on the house. You're supposed to have fun tonight, not stand there gloomily and demand to pay for pastries that will probably be stale by tomorrow."

"Percy-"

"I refuse, I refuse any sort of payment. You can't make me let you pay!"

"Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe if you gave me my card back then I wouldn't have to stand here uselessly."

"Oh," he mumbled while standing there for an awkward second more. His eyes lingering on her playful ones before he passed over the small card between his fingers. A smirk stretching across his face as she retracted the card and tucked it away.

It was a small victory, but against Annabeth he might as well of won a war.

"Well have a good night," she smirked at him. "Let's see if I can survive mine."

"You have coffee, you'll be fine," Percy chuckled in reply. "Night."

The bell dinged as she managed to open it with her free pinkie. She shot him a broad smile as through the glass of the door before it shut and her full curls bounced as she bopped down the steps. The running car in the front held the three figures of the eager party.

Percy couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Happy that the girls were taking her out, and that the bags under her eyes had diminished. Happy that she was happier.

He watched them pull out, revving the engine and beeping as they past the store front. A fleet of hands reaching out the windows to wave at him. Percy waved back as his beam broadened.

Two seconds later they were gone, leaving nothing but a ghost smile on Percy's lips and an almost helium feeling in his chest.

Just as he was about to swing over the loose chalkboard sign to 'closed' he noticed a slightly crumpled twenty curled up in the middle of the counter Annabeth must of slipped to him. The simple piece of crumpled paper was such a statement to her personality that he scoffed, but with a smile and humble shake of his head nonetheless.

 _Always has to win._

O

"Damn," Piper breathed from the passenger side. Holding her cup of coffee with both hands as if she were cradling something important. "Percy's far too nice to be the single guy. You need to find a nice girl for him Beth."

Annabeth snorted. A flurry of irritation rising in her chest as a few failed plots came to mind. The taste of her coffee suddenly seeming bitter.

"What do you think I was doing throughout my entire college life?"

"Studying?" Came the unamused response from the back.

"No." Annabeth scoffed while shooting Calypso a look through the rear view mirror. "Trying to set that stubborn boy up. I tried _every single_ kind of girl on him. I even tried to set him up with a vegan goth who used crystals as a form of 'healing'."

Calypso chortled. "You really think Percy would date a girl like that?"

"Give me a break, I was getting desperate."

"How many girls did you try?" Hazel's full head of corkscrew curls came into view. Her soft golden eyes peering at Annabeth with a pure kind of curiosity.

"I lost count after a hundred," Annabeth snuffed. Gently easing the brake on as they hit a red light. The warm night drifting in lazy breezes through the open window. The smell of a greasy fry truck invading their area. It almost enough to give Annabeth a craving for the deep fried potato slices.

"A hundred?!" They chimed in unison. Sending each other looks as the light switched to green and they took off again. Their surprise and somewhat awe giving Annabeth a spark of satisfaction. It almost validated her untiring efforts which she thought as fruitless after every failed attempt.

"Yep. More than a hundred eligible, pretty, nice girls have passed Percy by," Annabeth sighed as they peeled onto a country road with far spread streetlights. Catching faint sniffs of turned over fields and stale water.

"Has Percy _ever_ dated anyone?" Hazel asked loosely. Her eyes far away as if she were trying to picture a college aged Percy.

"In highschool I think he had a total of two girl friends." Annabeth reached back into the far depths of her mind. Remembering with a sour taste the vivacious redhead, and the slender brunette who once upon a time called Percy their own. "But they only lasted a couple of months and he stopped dating completely by Junior year."

"Junior?" Piper looked aghast. "Percy hasn't had a girlfriend since _Junior_ year?"

Annabeth nodded. Feeling the same pinch of sympathy for her best friend as Piper was.

"Will he _ever_ get married?" Calypso spoke the unsaid. The one question everyone was thinking but no one dared to asked out of general fear for the answer.

It was a good thing Calypso was fearless. I mean, she had to be. She was going to marry Leo Valdez for crying out loud.

"He better!" Annabeth gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. Trying to keep her focus on the road even though she was deeper into this conversation then any other.

"He's my only chance at kids who will call me 'Auntie Annabeth' and who I can spoil the dickens out of."

After a few lighthearted protests, Annabeth put a hand up to calm the crowd and smirked at them.

"Guys, be real here. Would you let _me_ spoil your kids if you had any?"

"Well you spoiling kids would probably be getting them geometry sets, and architecture books," Piper teased.

"Oh stop," Annabeth snorted at her. Rolling her eyes as she heard the wave of giggles cascade from the backseat. "I know all the _best_ junk food and candy stores, and you guys can't deny that. I'd be the coolest Aunt on the block. Do you really want me to spoil your future children?"

A somber silence filled the cabin of the car and Annabeth had to hide her smirk.

"Exactly."

"Alrighty Miss Candy Queen, how exactly are you going to get Percy married off?" Piper raised a skeptical eyebrow at her while swishing the remaining parts of her coffee around her cup. The darkness mixed with the mellow street lights making her look slightly eerie.  
"I've given up on that dream." Annabeth confessed. "For now I've just been trying to prod him out of the closet."

"The what?"

"Oh my Tater, you think he's gay too?" Calypso squealed.

"Gay?"

"Do you girls not see it?" Annabeth shot Piper a discerning look. "There's no way a guy that nice, and compassionate and let's be honest; _hot_ , would be single for over ten years unless he's got a little secret."

"Gay?" Hazel repeated. "Like, he likes guys gay?"

"Exactly."

"I totally see it." Piper looked shocked yet thoughtful. Her eyes wide and unblinking as she seemed to be connecting dots all over the place.

"After a certain point in college, I just came to this revelation that Percy wasn't taking to my matchmaker skills because I was using the wrong bait. And I didn't have any of those types up my sleeve so I gave up."

"Gave up?!"

"Yeah," Annabeth huffed. "You guys have never tried setting Percy up. It's _hard._ I had to become friends with all those girls to convince them to go out with my idiot best friend."

"But Beth, this is Percy's _happiness_ we're talking about." Piper urged. "You have to know at least a few gay guys that would be eligible."

Annabeth paused. A string of excitement racing through her system as she realized a few key points. Her stomach all bubbly as she turned to Piper with a happy eagerness.

"I haven't thought about it in so long that I didn't even put two and two together!" Annabeth beamed at Piper. The brunettes smile broadening as the wind ruffled and pulled at her hair. "Oh my gosh! I finally know a guy that might make things change! Honestly, he could be _perfect_ for Percy."

"Well let's give him a call!" Piper declared.

"I have a better idea! Detour girls!" Annabeth called over her shoulder. Wildly flipping the steering wheel so they dangerously veered through the lane of traffic.

Even though there wasn't actually any traffic.

Regardless, Piper Calypso and Hazel gripped whatever they could with wide eyes. Curses lying under their breaths as they came screeching onto another street.

"You're crazy."

"Obviously." Annabeth owned up to it with a wink.

O

Percy was confused when he heard the doorbell. It was almost nine p.m. so it couldn't be a sales person, nor a girl guide towing boxes of cookies. He wasn't expecting anyone, and nobody he knew would drop in unexpected either.

He waited with his breath held to see if they would persist. Honestly speaking, he didn't exactly want to deal with anybody tonight. He was on his couch halfway through planet earth's marine edition with a bowl of still warm popcorn.

All the lights were out, save for the ghostly glow coming from his small laptop screen, and he left his car parked in the bakery lot that was just next door, so it appeared as if no one was home.

 _Ding Dong._

The tone chimed again, squeezing a sigh out of Percy as he paused the well watched DVD and clambered out of his comfy spot from the couch.

In a few strides over the creaky floor, he was at the front door facing the very menacing shadow of a well built man cascading against the curtain in his window. The warm yellow glow coming from the porch light made if feel like a scene out of one of those horror movies Annabeth loved. Percy paused and wondered if he could get away with just _not_ answering the door.

 _Diiiinng Dong_

Percy scoffed and tugged up his sagging sweatpants. Grumbling mentally to himself before clicking the lock back and opening the door. Putting on his best _I just woke up_ face to try and make this encounter as brief as possible.

"Pizza for Perseus Jackson?" A chirpy, solid voice asked. The delivery guy had a sly smile as if he knew some secret Percy didn't. Frankly it made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uhh…" Percy glanced dubiously at the large box gripped in both hands of the guy and blanked. Running a hand through his hair before he looked back up to the person confused. Wondering if this were perhaps was a prank.

The delivery guy, in truth, did look somewhat like a prankster.

He had a head full of blonde bouncy curls, and piercing blue playful eyes. With his deep set tan and athletic build he looked as if he should be out on the beach spitting out surfer lingo and riding mad waves till the sun met the horizon.

Not standing on Percy's doorstep with a random pizza and overconfident attitude.

"I didn't order a pizza." Percy pointed out awkwardly. Half of him feeling the urge to just grab his wallet and pay for the damn thing anyways. All he wanted was to get back to his documentary.

"Maybe the universe sent it as a sign." The delivery man shrugged.

"A sign for what?" Percy was on the edge of shutting the door.

 _This guy is kooky._

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Alright, listen… Will." Percy squinted at the small black name tag clipped against the guys obnoxiously orange shirt. "I did not order a Pizza. The universe didn't send me one either sooo…"

Will laughed in a hearty way. His eyes still sparkling as he gently pushed the Pizza towards Percy. Out of instinct, Percy took it from him then immediately regretted it.

"Buh… I didn't order this!"

"I know man. It was paid by someone else. Perhaps you have a secret admirer." Will winked with a crazy bright smile on his lips.

The he turned on his heels and walked in a way that said he knew Percy was still looking at him. Confidence in every step as he tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Seeya around Percy!"

 _See me where?_ Percy blinked in confusion.

* * *

 **This story is still SUPER new and SUPER flexible. So if you want to see some awkward situation, or weird set up moment; just review it, and I'll probably use it. Totally open to suggestions. Dark, light, fluffy, extreme, you say it, I'll probably just do it. Honestly, I have no plans for this.**

 **Just remember the rating while making a suggestion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A REPOST.**

 **and an apology. I let myself write shit because I felt like I had to pump out a chapter last time. I wrote the original chapter four in under half an hour, didn't edit, and went on an idea that really didn't work with the characters and the direction I wanted to take this story. So I deleted the chapter long ago and I've finally remade it. The first half is essentially the same, its the second half that is drastically different.**

 **Sorry for being a dumb dumb.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

She was wearing his old shirt. The raggy lime green thing with a faded band printed on the front and a few signatures from friends he made at camp eons ago. With a hair tie she had tied off the corner of the fabric so it rode up a bit on her hip and didn't look like a loose bag on slender form.

He forgot he gave it to her. He would never of guessed that she had kept it but she did.

Her golden curls were bound up more or less in a messy bun and her cute little nose was wrinkled as she fought and raggedly shoved a roaring (coughing) lawn mower against the stubby, barely grown out lawn. Odd tufts and scraped up dirt lay in her wake as she prodded and dragged the thing against the ground. It wheels fighting her at every crooked turn.

Percy didn't care about the lawn, or her expression. She was wearing his old shirt. It was such a small thing yet it felt like the world was casting a warm glow against his face. It wasn't that noticeable… right?

"Stupid machine!" She growled before releasing the grip. It's moaning stutter faded slowly as Percy approached with a more or less smug expression.

"Wow, nice job there John Deer." His grin broadened at her withering look. "It's a shame the lawn never had to be mowed in the first place."

"It did." Annabeth grumbled very decidedly with a vicious glare shot in Percy's direction. "The house is going to be staged soon. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Hate to burst your bubble Chase, but you just butchered little baby grassies." Percy smirked as Annabeth's scowl deepened.

"The lawn has to look perfect you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's face was turning red. "I had to use that… that… satanic electric razor!"

"Can lawn mowers even be Satanic?" Percy pondered out loud.

"Oh trust me." Annabeth seethed. "This device was sold by devils, manufactured by tortured souls and designed by Satan himself. I wouldn't be surprised if it had a horns and pointed tail feature."

"Well it would be suiting. It did a number on your lawn."

"My lawn looks great."

"Your lawn looks like the chainsaw massacre killer had a vendetta against vegetarians."

"It does not!" Annabeth huffed, flipping around to glance at to double check. "Well… it's not that bad."

"Not that bad! You've driven so many grooves into the ground, the ants should be hosting dirt derbies by now! What made you mow the lawn in the first place? It's April!"

Annabeth's defiance slipped into a sheepish sulk as she stared at the ground. "It was in a video… on how to prepare for a house showing."

Percy sighed with a breezy chuckle. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Help me relieve some of this stress?" She offered with a pleading look on her face. "Go to the bar with me tonight?"

Percy's heart flipped as a burning sensation rushed to his cheeks. He tried to swallow but found a lump in his throat.

"Yeah sure! Great! What time?" He burbled as he forced his eyes away. Feeling his heart pound against his chest as he tried desperately to keep calm.

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!

Unfortunately, he was failing horribly in the calm department.

Is she asking me on a date? No, no that's not like her. But she's never asked me to bar before. She only ever went with Daniel. Oh my gods!

"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Annabeth cringed as she seemed to be sensing part of him freaking out. "I know you don't really like to drink much but-"

"NO! I mean YES, no it's totally fine. I'll go. I'll be there. Just say the word and… poof." he finished awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck as he felt the blush intensify on his cheeks. Cursing every dumb word that seemed to fall out of his mouth.

"Poof?" Annabeth snorted while looking at him curiously.

"...poof." Percy assured lamely while practically dying from mortification.

You may now crawl under a rock and die, his brain informed him helpfully.

"Okay." Annabeth was rolling with it. "Think you can 'poof' yourself over to Springsteins at seven?"

"Yep." Percy decided to keep his talking to simple words less he be institutionalized for the craziness about to erupt from inside.

"Sweet." Annabeth grinned. "Wear something nice."

Percy nearly choked on his own air as butterflies swarmed his stomach.

Wear something nice! Is this? Did she just? Am I?

"Now I assume you brought your tools to fix the banister you promised to do?" Annabeth peeked over his shoulder to his car parked lopsidedly in front of her house.

"Yes." Percy was barely able to rasp out. A breathless feeling strickening his lungs. "And while I'm at it, I could try and fix your lawn." he added as the idea struck.

"That'd be nice." Annabeth admitted.

Percy was feeling warm all over.

,

O

'

"Tonights on, Will." Annabeth grinned even though Will couldn't see her. The flat edge of the phone was pressed against her ear. "And knowing Percy he'll be perfectly punctual."

"Wonderful." Will was smiling too. She could hear it in his voice. "I'll pop in around 7:15. Y'know, keep things detached so he doesn't suspect anything."

"Oooooh Good idea." Annabeth breathed. "Give it all ye got. Okay?"

"Got it."

,

O

'

Changed a million times, Percy thought nervously. What I'm wearing is fine. It's FINE.

He was trying to convince himself but it didn't seem to be working. It was like phantom cockroaches scuttling over his skin and him swatting at nothing.

He kept seeing himself across the room in the bar's paneled mirrors plating one wall. Honest to heaven he tried to comb his hair but his hair didn't seem to be having any of it. Apparently all he owned was shirts and jeans so it didn't seem like he had much of an option.

He had on his nicest t-shirt, and his nicest pair of jeans. So yeah, he was 'wearing something nice' but truthfully he didn't feel nice. He felt nervous and anxious and nauseous all at the same time. That dreaded sliver of hope flaring and dancing and poking holes into his heart as he tried to keep the rearing disappointment in mind.

Of course he was half an hour early, so he had plenty of time to fret over what she had said. Turning every single little word over in his mind. Trying to determine if there was a deeper meaning that he just hadn't seen the first time.

"Percy?"

Percy was so lost in his mind that he almost fell out of his chair. In surprise his head snapped in the direction of the voice and he came face to face with a darkly attired figure. A bony sort of fellow with hollow yet piercing eyes and a pale complexion contrasting his mop of midnight black hair.

"Nico!" Percy breathed as he stumbled to his feet. Clasping a hand to his shoulder in shock to make sure he was really seeing the man in front of him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh y'know. Here and there." Nico shrugged with a sly smile.

"Here and there! Nico, you've been unreachable for five years!" Percy scoffed as he shook the daft man. His heavy bag clanging with the movement.

"Would you mind yelling that even louder?" Nico hissed while shrugging himself free. "Besides, I don't go by Nico anymore."

"What?" Percy breathed. Searching Nico's eyes to find the joke in them. "Why?"

Nico glanced over his shoulder cautiously before gesturing to the wooden table and chairs located in the corner. "I'll tell ya."

Percy pulled out the chair with a squeal and settled into it decidedly. His eyes fixated on Nico as the guy took a seat, setting his heavy travelling sack down beside him gingerly.

"What do you go by now?"

"Michael Jones." Nico muttered as he knotted his hands together. A tense look in his eyes.

"Uhh dude… That name sucks." Percy deadpanned. "You might as well of called yourself 'white bread'."

"I know." Nico snuffed. "But there are a million Michaels out there. I wanted to blend in."

"Why? Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

"Yes and No." Nico murmured warily as he glanced behind him again. A conscious look on his face as he scanned for potential eavesdroppers.

The bar was barely full that night so nobody had even wandered close to them. That, and with the low light and soft music they were hardly noticed by even the couple sitting a few meters away.

"My Dad died five years ago Perce."

It took a few hot seconds for that to really sink into Percy. His hair stood on end as he tried no to jump out of his seat.  
"What?!" Percy gaped with a hiss. A flare of alarm swiftly rolling over him as the full reality of it struck. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Because nobody cared." Nico set it out flat. "At least, they didn't care until his will came out. I was sole inheritor of his fortune Perce. His business, his entire stash of gold, all of it."

Percy blanked.

He'd only met his grisly Uncle Hades once when he was in highschool. The year his mom died he had to find his dad so he could sign a paper stating Percy could live on his own.

Not a pleasant time, and certainly one Percy didn't miss. All he remembered about Hades was that he was eternally grumpy and smelled like mothballs. Oh, and was ridiculously rich.

"How did Persephone's family handle that?" Percy cringed. Starting to understand what Nico was facing.

"Not well." Nico scowled bitterly. "Went full gangster on me. Pops wasn't a day in the ground before Persephone's thug brothers cornered me. I've been avoiding them ever since but they're persistent little buggers."

Percy shifted on the chair as a knot of worry found its way into his gut. He found himself glancing back warily now too. Persephone's family was widespread and very connected.

"Can't you get help anywhere? Police or FBI or something?"

"Illegal immigrant, remember?" Nico sighed while shaking his head. "And being deported back to Italy won't stop my 'step family' from finding me. My best bet is to just lay low. They're stupid bastards. They're bound to kill each other off in petty fights and drug overdoses at some point."

"I hope you're not counting on that." Percy uttered under his breath.

"I'm not." Nico assured. "I'm just pointing out that it's a very possible possibility."

"Oh," Percy replied dully. His thoughts ripping around his brain as he just took in Nico. Memories and concerns mixing in a bitter concoction.

At least he looks healthier.

"How's Bianca?" he whispered as he set his hands onto the cool smooth surface of the table.

"Good. She's somewhere in Africa right now. Everyone still thinks she's dead so she hasn't had any problems with the brutes. I was able to send her some money and now she's living the Queen lifestyle she deserves."

"Good." Percy bobbed his head approvingly. Relief and happiness nibbling at his unease as if to soothe it. "I'm glad she's safe."

"So am I." Nico agreed readily with an unreadable expression.

"Now you need to get safe." Percy stated seriously. Locking eyes with his cousin in a somber sort of demand. "Do you need my help?"

"Well… you could take something off my hands… It's why I came to this little town anyways. I'm so relieved to see you were serious when you said you'd never move away from here." Nico started rambling softly as he turned to his sack and rummaged through it like a raccoon picking through trash.

Somberly, Nico picked out a tin box painted with christmas trees, and snowy scenes. Aunt Mary's Deluxe Gingerbread Cookies was printed neatly in red cursive across its top.

"Here." Nico slid it across the table with another wary glance shot around the bar.

Curiosity nipped at the hairs on Percy's neck as he delicately popped the thin lid off with a metallic twang.

Rows of obviously stale gingerbread cookies stared back at him with half melted faces. Their forced smiling expressions seemed to be saying 'kill me'. It reminded Percy of how blessed he was to have such a skilled decorator as Alice. He covered them up again and held back a cringe.

"Uhhh, thanks." Percy forced a smile. "They're uh… really something."

"It's not the cookies you idiot." Nico scoffed, looking just about ready to smack him. "You own a bakery you dingus. I'm not going to give you damn cookies. Its whats under the cookies!"

"Under the cookies?" Percy stared back down at the tortured looking gingerbread men, neatly placed in rows and stacked four high. Between the arm and torso of the second row he could see a grey sheet of paper peeking out and covered in clear plastic.

"It's a cheque." Nico leaned in closer as his voice fell to just above a whisper. "And I need you to cash it as soon as possible. The less money I have on me, the better. Got it?"

"But Nico I can't take any money from-"

"Shut up you idiot. My dad was a billionaire. What I gave you is pennies compared to what I have left. Besides, he was your uncle. He should've given you something." Nico's black eyes were sharp and unblinking. The seriousness in his tone made Percy suspicious as he glanced down at the cookies again.

"How much?" he dared to ask.

"It doesn't matter. It's what you should've gotten-"

"How much?" Percy pressed harder this time. His eyes level with Nico's to show that he wasn't interested in hearing excuses.

Nico sighed in defeat.

"A million."

"A million!" Percy practically choked on the word. "Nico I can't-"

"Shut up!" Nico clapped a hand over Percys mouth. His flighty eyes looked to the wooden countertop of the bar where customers were starting to crowd but no one paid them any attention.

"I wanted to give you fifty million but the stupid bank currently holding my money only lets me distribute a million a month so it will have to do." Nico explained lowly with his eyes still trained on the other people milling around the bar. Some were already drunkenly swaying in there seats to the deep background jazz music.

"Nico, I can't take this." Percy pried his hand off while simultaneously pushing the cookie tin back over the table. "This is your money."

Nico looked like he had seen this coming, but he still sighed weakly. Drawing a pale hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose before he looked at Percy in a very stern way.

"Look Perce, you always talked about having that staple life one day. Settling down, buying a house, marrying, have a few kids. This money can make that life so much better. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to be able to bring the girl of your dreams on an amazing honeymoon? Or buy the perfect family home? Or if you have kids one day, won't they need university funds? Don't think of this money as for yourself. Think of it as a gift for your future family."

It would be nice, Percy couldn't lie. Annabeth had said that she always wanted to go to Greece. She said she hated living in small apartments and close courted townhouses. Besides, if Percy ever had kids even closely resembling himself they'd definitely need the university help.

"See, I can tell you're already thinking of a special girl." Nico's sly smile returned as he pushed the tin box back over the table.

A crimson rush fell over Percy's face and he looked down with a pursed expression. Cursing his cheeks and their livid colourful ways.

"Fine." Percy accepted the box while avoiding Nico's cheeky smile. "But that's it. No more."

"No promises," Nico deadpanned. "You and Bianca are the only two people I have to give money to."

"Lucky us." Percy muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, people would kill to be in your position." Nico huffed. "Literally."

"Yeah…" Percy exhaled with a tinge of regret for his last statement. "I know… I just… I don't want to get used to accepting gifts. My mom taught me to work for everything you have."

"I get it." Nico chortled softly with a sympathetic ring. "Here I am, a billionaire, and I'm still travelling by bus and sleeping in cheap motels. All this money feels like it doesn't belong to me."

"Then why not just give it to your step family?" Percy asked. "If you really don't want it."

"Naw, I'd sooner rather die." Nico's face darkened. "It would just empower them in their shady businesses."

"Charities?" Percy raised an eyebrow. As soon as he said the word he realized how obvious it was. Nico may have not been very empathetic, but any charity with a palpable cause would make him go digging through his wallet. He wanted to make a change in the little ways, and that was his way of contributing.

"Duh." Nico snorted. "I try to find a new one every month. It's a lot of google searching though so I might just start going back and cycling them."

"Smart." Percy approved with a subtle nod as he sat back in his chair.

"So what are you doing in a bar? I thought you never drank."

Percy chuckled and let his eyes wander to the blank ceiling. A light airy feeling expanding in his chest as he remembered why he was there. Immediately, however, it was followed by a violent sense of doom.

"I uh-"

"Whoa, hey! Percy right?" A new voice broke through right beside them and both Nico and Percy seized back in alarm.

Mr. Pizza delivery guy was suddenly standing next to their table, and looking royally confused at the reaction he just caused.

"Calm down guys, just sayin hello."

Nico still looked extraordinarily tense, and Percy didn't blame him.

"Ah…. its you…" Percy breathed.

"Will." Will corrected.

"Right. Will."

"And who's this?" Will smiled at Nico warmly, with that forward friendliness he had the first time Percy met him.

"This is NNnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmichael." Percy corrected before Nico's death glare could paralyze him. "Michael Jones. A friend of mine."

"Oh?" Will raised an eyebrow at well. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to glisten impossibly more as Nico glared at the table in front of him. "Mind if I join you two?"

"I don't see why not." Percy said. Shooting a behave look to Nico as Will dragged up a squeaking chair.

"So, you two know each other long?"

Will was definitely like a big old golden retriever. Happy friendly, and always always happy to see someone he knew. If he had a tail it would be wagging fiercely as he looked between Nico and Percy eagerly.

"Since high school." Nico answered as he grabbed his bag up nonchalantly, and lugged it over his shoulder.

"Whoa, you have all your belongings in there or something?" Will joked with a huge dopey grin.

Nico raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yeah, something like that."

"You heading out?" Percy asked a little too keenly.

Sure, he looked clingy to Will, but he was worried about his little cousin. He'd met a handful of Persephone's relatives and he was honestly not a fan. There was a reason Bianca was forced to fake her death.

"Yeah," Nico gave him a pursed smile. That I'll be fine look he was always shooting people was plastered to his face. It always gave Percy a sour taste because he knew that things had never been fine for Nico.

"You want to stay over at my place?" Percy asked quietly.

"Nah it's good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have a few things I need to do."

"Alright," Percy relented with a shrug. "But you better call me."

"Sure," Nico said nonchalantly. That was the closest Nico ever came to a promise.

As Nico turned to leave, Percy suddenly remembered the cold tin box that was clutched tightly in his fingers.

"And thanks for the…. Cookies!"

He glanced warily at Will as Nico smiled wryly.

"No problem. I'll make you cookies next month too."

"Don't you dare." Percy laughed.

Nico smiled anyways and turned on his heels. Throwing a wave over his shoulder as he left the bar. Percy couldn't help the flutter of nerves well up again at everything that was going on. He was still nervous about Annabeth, but he was even more nervous now for Nico.

The guy came off as tough, but he was as skinny as a toothpick, and had problems asking for help.

"Wait, so how do you know that guy?" Will sounded confused.

.:oOo:.

"But we didn't go to Highschool with a Michael Jones." Annabeth insisted. Clutching the phone even tighter to her ear as if it would juice it of more information.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing anyways.

"Well he said he met him in high school." Will answered.

"That's weird," she muttered.

"What's weirder is that this guy made him cookies and Percy asked him if he wanted to stay over at his place."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Honestly Beth, I think he's taken. Should I duck out?"

She was so confused. Percy was dating someone? Or at least seeing someone? And he didn't tell her? Why? When? How? She just wanted to drive over and break down his door. Make him tell her what was going on. Ask him why the hell he didn't say anything to her.

Well I have been busier. Guilt started rising in her gut. Haven't talked to him as often as I used to. Especially after I was married….

"No." Annabeth answered after a pause. "Keep going after him if you can. See if he opens up to you, and see why he hasn't opened up to me. Could you do that?"

"Of course I can." There was a cocky smile in Will's voice.

* * *

 **Also, this is the start of a buildup for the suggestion DDaughterofAthena put in, so you can thank her for that. Still takin suggestions so fire away! Anything goes essentially.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo welcome back. I have explanation for my break in writing, but to hell with it for now. I'm just glad for whoever is still out there reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Yo what's up?" Percy stuck the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he pushed the box away from him quietly. His voice echoed off the cold cement and steel narrow space he was crouched in. The neat stately pile of brown cardboard boxes in front of him seemed sort of ominous now.

He couldn't remember what was in each one. It was a treasure trove full of diamond memories hidden between thorns. It helped filled that nagging hole burrowing deep in his chest. That heavy emptiness that clouded his life every so often.

"Nothing much," Annabeth answered nonchalantly. "Just figured we could grab some lunch if you're not busy."

She sounded like she was in a car making mindless circles.

"I'm… I'm uhhh." Percy grimaced and mournfully looked into the abandoned hallway of the storage unit he was sitting in. The garage like door was wide open, and let in that stale white electric light that fueled his sorting. Achy moans would distantly float through the halls as if the building itself was crying from lack of people.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment," Percy muttered out his lie. He hated lying to Annabeth. "You free tomorrow?"

"Naw, I got that dumb meeting. It could've just been an email, but apparently Bryan's a moron so I'm stuck."

"Oh," Percy added intelligently. "Well there's always breakfast and dinner so unless those get recalled or something we could probably get together for one of those."

Annabeth laughed over the line and Percy couldn't help but smile softly to himself.

"Recalled? Seriously Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey, you know ever since my car got recalled back in college its shaken me," Percy joked. "I mean if something as big as a car can get taken back what does that say about food? About meal times? About the freaking sun? Nothing is permanent Miss Chase, we gotta keep what we have close while we have them."

Annabeth went into a quick silence, and Percy found himself staring at a large rust stain crying red into the cement wall in confusion.

 _Did I say something off?_

"Annabeth?"

"Call me that again." Her tone was slow, her voice was thoughtful and there was an element of melancholy in there that made Percy's heart twist.

"Call you what?"

"Miss Chase."

Percy held his breath. A knot of unease stirred around his stomach for a bit before he swallowed heavily regripped the phone.

"Miss Chase?" he repeated shakily.

He knew she was thinking, duh, Annabeth was always thinking. It was her pause, the rhythm of her breath, her silence that told him it was emotion thinking.

"It's funny," Annabeth finally answered. "I hated it when my divorce lawyer calls me that, but… it's not a bad thing is it."

Percy let go of his breath.

"Yeah. Yeah it isn't."

"When my divorce is finalized, could you do me a favor Perce?"

"Anything," Percy answered ardently.

"Could you take a day off and just go on a road trip with me? I'll seriously need my best friend on that day."

He hated that loose mellowness Daniel pushed on her. How it seeped into her words with such a quiet insecurity made him mad.

Daniel made her insecure by rattling her pride. He hated that, he hated him.

"Of course," Percy said. "Just name the day, and I'll bring the snacks."

"Thanks Percy, you're the greatest."

 _The greatest isn't good enough for you._

"Well, what are best friends for," he sighed.

The cardboard box to his left had a clippet of bubble wrap sticking out of it. Percy popped the exposed bubbles mindlessly as he shifted the phone from one ear to the other.

"So what's got you so busy today?" she asked.

Percy shrugged automatically before muttering into the phone. "Big order. Lots of donuts with little cat faces. Old Jeffree McAdams is retiring and the police crew want to give him a little send off party."

It wasn't a complete lie. Old Jeffree was retiring, and his fellow officers were throwing him a party. Percy just left out the part where he completed the order yesterday, and the party was that morning.

"Huh, Officer Jeffree struck me more as a dog person." Annabeth pondered.

"It was an inside joke or something." Percy continued to pop the little bubbles till the tiny space of plastic was limp and flat. Curiously he tugged the box to him and pushed back the slightly damp cardboard flaps.

A bright collection of porcelain easter eggs the size of his fist, and delicately decorated with little painted rosettes and baby blue lace designs were lovingly packaged inside. They had little dorky gold peg legs he thought were so bizarre as a kid, and each one was hand painted with rosy children or flowery fields in full spring and fresh easter.

They opened up to little carousels, or fake jeweled flowers, or little fairy tale scenes by the clasps belted around the girth of the egg.

"Makes sense I guess." Annabeth finally muttered. "Need any help? I could dip the donuts if you need me too. I could try my hand at painting faces too but I assume you want to keep your good reputation."

"No, no no, it's fine." Percy stammered. "Just go home and get some sleep if you have the afternoon off."

"I can't, Daniels at the house getting the last of his stuff, then the real estate agent is going to be showing it to a few buyers."

"Aha," Percy nodded along absentmindedly. His eyes still stuck on the little eggs all nestled deep in the box.

He was never allowed to touch them as a child. They were his mom's sacred collection, partially passed down from her grandparents, and partially obtained through sunday antique store hunts.

Percy always got a cupcake if he found one. A blue cupcake, with chocolate sprinkles.

The best part was making the cupcakes. The best part was _always_ making the cupcakes.

Percy wasn't surprised that he grew up to be a baker.

"Piper is at an appointment and the rest are at work so all I got is you my friend. You sure you couldn't slip away for a quick lunch?"

He was tempted now. He wanted to be there for her.

But… that empty hole in his chest was dragging him down today. He didn't want to leave the quietness of the locker around him. He needed his time too, and that was okay.

"Sorry Wisegirl," he tried to sound extremely apologetic. (which he was, he was just emphasising it greatly) "Alison can't do this all by herself."

He picked up a single egg and cradled it in his hands. His mother's warm smile and the distant hum she sang as she worked ingredients into cupcake batter made his heart whine softly. He missed the smell, he missed the jokes, he missed the reassurance and the shelter. More importantly he missed her, and every year that longing and missing grew more and more intense. She was his world for that firecracker beginning, and he didn't have that anymore.

He wished he could hug her one more time.

"Liar," Annabeth said over the phone.

But her voice was chorused by a soft tone behind him. He turned and caught the sympathetic grey eyes of Annabeth as she stood there leaning against the frame to the locker. She had caught him in his lies.

Percy put the egg back gently and hung up the phone. In shame he hung his head as he fidgeted with the bubble wrap again.

"How did you know where I was?"

Annabeth stepped inside the locker and sat cross legged next to him. She observed the eggs from a distance but didn't dare touch them.

"You were getting quieter, it was that time of year again and you weren't at the bakery. Figured you must be here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

His fidgeting hands picked up a different egg this time. A purple and gold one with a little wind up pedal on the bottom. Lovingly, he twisted the gold nub and listened as the sharp clicks rattled on the inside before opening it up and watching the little ballerina figurine twirl in its center.

A delicate melody chimed through his ears as the figurine twirled over and over.

It reminded him of vending machine chocolate and hospital jello. It reminded him of the way the sunlight hit her IV bag, and how her thin vien webbed hands used to sway to the sound of the little ballerinas dance.

This was the egg that sat next to her on the pale wooden table in the hospital. She croaked along to its sweet song for as long as she could, and when she couldn't sing she hummed until one day the humming stopped.

Percy's eyes watered and he clutched the egg a little tighter.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years," he said softly. "That's a long time."

Annabeth squeezed his arm and scooted closer to him. "It is," she agreed.

He choked down the thickness that swelled in his throat and turned his face away. It was always Annabeth's sympathy that made him crack. Her way with words, her tones, her eyes all bled with a soothing care for him that chipped away at his dams.

"So, lunch?" his voice cracked.

Annabeth's hand found the side of his jaw and turned his face towards her. That serious, beautiful, care focused face.

"You always do this," she said. "You don't need to hide when you feel bad. If would be a nice change if you actually called me up when you needed someone."

The hole in his chest absorbed the Annabeth vision butterflies real fast. Made him feel emptier.

"I know." His voice sounded sullen.

"Why don't you?"

"I just… don't?"

"Percy."

"It's just… I feel like I'll drag everyone else into my stupid pit if I say anything. Everyone has their own problems. You're getting divorced! You shouldn't have to listen to me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes in a loving manner and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Oh you sweet adorable little man child," she hummed. "I will gladly swan dive into that pit of yours to drag your carcass out if you would only just _tell me_ when you're in it _."_

The idea of Annabeth swan diving when in reality she was a chronic belly-flopper was enough to make him break a smile.

Even if it was a small smile, it helped settled his insides. Maybe even fill them a little. However, he turned his face away again. Embarrassed of his own emotions. How she was rescuing him when she was going through such a tough time.

 _So much for being the knight._

"Thanks."

"No problem Seaweed Brain. Just stop forgetting that I've got your back okay?"

"Okay." He pushed the box of memories away and laced his fingers together shakily as he stared at the oil stained cement below him.

 _It's cold._

"I guess we should get going if we want to beat the lunch hour," he said.

Annabeth scoffed gently and scooted herself in front of him in a very decided way. Confused, he stared at her full grey eyes until she leant forward on her knees and used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

He wasn't even aware he was crying.

"We're not going to lunch," she informed as she cradled his face with her soft hands. "We're going back to your place, and we're going to watch six blue planet documentaries in a row."

Her eyes were swallowing him whole. Filled with a comradic tenderness that pegged his heart against his chest.

"And we're going to have popcorn and candy and whatever else we can find at a gas station minimart and you can tell me all the names of those bizarre looking sea creatures before the narrator does. This is Percy mental health day 101."

My God he loved this woman. Loved every little detail about her.

Annabeth used her thumb to wipe away one more stray tear. "And then we'll just sit on the couch and cry if we need to cry or tell goofy jokes if we need to tell goofy jokes. Okay?"

 _Okay._

Percy reached out and tugged her into a crushing hug. Burying his head in her shoulder, and refusing to answer because he knew his voice would crack if he tried.

So he nodded, and held onto her. His tears scorching down the tips of his cheeks and landing in the crook of her neck.

Annabeth gripped him tightly refreshing smell of her lemon soap rivaled the odor coming from the damp locker surrounding them. She ran her fingers through his hair and said nothing right back.

And no one said anything for the next twenty minutes as all they did was hug.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Again leave a comment if you have any suggestions.**

 **You guys are my champs if you're actually still reading.**


End file.
